


The Day That Wasn't-er

by StormyDaze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canonical bondage, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Flirting, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: “Diego, don’t leave me,” Klaus pleads, and damn if that doesn’t hit straight in the cold black lump where Diego’s heart should be.Diego sighs and rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t leave.AU of "The Day That Wasn't."





	The Day That Wasn't-er

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Electra_XT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_XT/gifts).



Diego’s pretty sure he’s had a wet dream that started like this. He takes a deep breath and concentrates on keeping his body under control. Klaus couldn’t have devised a more brutal torture for Diego if he’d tried.

If it gets Klaus clean, though, Diego will tie him up. Hell, Diego would do it just because Klaus asked. There isn’t a whole lot that Klaus couldn’t talk him into, to be honest. One bat of those eyelashes and Diego is as good as gone. Not that he’d say so. 

However, by the time he’s tied Klaus up, untied him, and retied him, even Diego’s infatuation is strained, and he’s feeling somewhat less accommodating.

He slams the bucket down on Klaus’s lap. “This is for next time. Puke, pee, whatever you need. Multipurpose. See?” 

He storms toward the door. A cold shower, he knows from long experience, will calm the fiery mix of desire and irritation that Klaus inspires in equal measure.

“Diego, don’t leave me,” Klaus pleads, and damn if that doesn’t hit straight in the cold black lump where Diego’s heart should be.

Diego sighs and rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t leave. Instead, he flops down on the dusty floor. “If you want me to stay, you’re going to have to be less of a whiny bitch about it,” he warns.

Klaus sniffles. He looks truly pathetic, eyes red-rimmed and glassy, dark hair starting to stick to his sweaty face. Diego kind of wants to run his hands through that hair, kiss his forehead, and tell him it’s going to be okay and that Diego’s proud of him for getting clean. Which just shows how fucked he is, because Diego doesn’t usually go for chick-flick shit like that. But he’s always known that Klaus is delicate. 

“So tell me about Dave,” Diego says, and immediately regrets it. Because he has nothing better to do with his last day before the world ends than sit in this depressing room and listen to the brother he maybe kinda sorta has feelings for talk about being in love with someone else.

“He had beautiful hands,” Klaus says wistfully. “I loved watching him deal cards. Didn’t care if I won or lost, as long as I could watch him.”

“Like you ever won a game.” Diego smirks. “Your poker face is shit.” 

“I beat you,” Klaus says. “That one time with Ben?”

“You kicked over the deck and switched cards when you thought nobody was looking,” Diego points out, but he’s lost in the fond memory. 

After Five disappeared, when Luther and Allison were caught up in whatever they were doing and Vanya was off by herself, Diego, Ben, and Klaus would sometimes stay up after curfew and play poker on Klaus’s bed, using scraps of paper with chores on them as chips. Dad never knew. Diego’s pretty sure Mom did, but she never said anything.

“Still counts as winning,” Klaus says. 

“I forgot how damn smug you can get,” Diego says. “You’re less mouthy when you’re high.”

Klaus’s face falls. “Yeah, well,” he says. “Happy to be drugged for your convenience.”

Diego immediately feels bad. “I didn’t mean it like that,” he says. “I… look, I like it when you’re sober, okay? You’re more you. When you’re high, I kind of… miss you. Even when you’re around, you know?” As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he wants to beat his head against the wall, but he doesn’t. What the hell, the world is ending in a day. No regrets.

“Yeah, well, sometimes being me sucks,” Klaus says. “But if you want to have all the bloody, mangled ghosts watching you sleep at night, you’re welcome to take my power.”

“I would,” Diego says, before he can think better of it.

Klaus raises an eyebrow at him. “What, you _want_ the old Russian lady dripping brains all over your bed?”

“No, I mean—” Diego clears his throat, like that will help loosen the words he feels starting to stick there. How did he get himself into this conversation? “I mean, I’d take it. If it would make you stay sober.”

Klaus stares down at his lap. “I think that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me,” he says, and there are tears in his eyes.

Diego swallows hard, ears burning. “Don’t get sappy on me,” he snaps, harsher than he means to be. “I just meant, you’d be less of a pain in my ass… oh, shit, no, that’s not what I meant.” 

Klaus is crying for real now, tears and snot dripping into that stupid mustache. It’s just the withdrawal making him emotional, but now Diego feels guilty anyway.

Diego hauls himself up off the floor, which isn’t easy to do with only one arm to balance himself. He has a crumpled tissue in an almost-forgotten side pocket, and he uses that to wipe Klaus’s face before he drowns in his own mucus. Klaus leans his head against Diego’s chest. Diego shoves the disgusting tissue back in his pocket and then lets his hand settle in Klaus’s hair.

Klaus makes a sound that’s almost pornographic, and Diego doesn’t want to admit what it does to his insides. Maybe it’s easier to talk when he doesn’t have to look Klaus in the eyes. He can feel the words starting to pile up in his throat, and he concentrates hard on picturing them in his mind, just like Mom always said, instead of thinking of the way Klaus feels against his chest. 

“I should have done something,” he says slowly, deliberately. “When we were kids, and I saw it happening to you. I wish I could make it stop hurting, Klaus. I wanted things to be better.”

“This feels better,” Klaus says.

Diego looks down. Klaus tilts his head up to look at him, and his hazel eyes are wet and shining, long lashes dotted with tears. Diego leans down, and presses his lips to Klaus’s.

And then the world freezes and begins to rewind.


End file.
